


I do know what's right (I am what I am)

by Nerdofmanytalents



Series: As Long as You Follow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, I love Jonas guys, Still precedes Dodger, the time line is fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: Felicity and Oliver decide tell Jonas that Oliver is his father.





	I do know what's right (I am what I am)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I am setting unrealistic update expectations for you guys but when inspiration strikes...
> 
> I cannot thank all of you enough for the amazing response to this series. I am humbled!
> 
> Apologies for any formatting errors, I'm posting via mobile cuz my computer is acting up. Sorry for any other errors too, this is only self edited.

“Mom?”

 

“Yeah, baby?” Felicity answered absently as she pulled away from the drive through, sipping her soda. 

 

“Is Mr Oliver your boyfriend now?”

 

She nearly choked on the tail end of her swallow, eyes darting to look at Jonas in the rear view mirror. He was presently disassembling his hamburger to make sure there were no “Yucky parts.”

 

“Um...no, honey, he's not. Why do you ask?”

 

“Cuz he spends time with us lots. Aiden’s mom has a boyfriend and he comes to get Aiden from school sometimes. Oliver comes to get me from school. Does that mean he's your boyfriend?”

 

She bit her lip, eyes back in the road but peeking at Jonas periodically. 

 

“No, it just means Oliver is Mommy's friend. But um… Do you like Oliver?”

 

Jonas looked up and beamed at her in the rear view mirror. 

 

“Yeah! He's super cool! He said maybe someday I can hold one of his arrows but only if I'm super careful cuz they are very very sharp.”

 

She felt a smile creeping on her face. “Oh he did, did he?”

 

“Yeah. But not til I'm bigger. Why not? I'm way big now. I'm almost five!”

 

“That is pretty big, but Oliver's bow and arrows are very very dangerous and so you have to be very big and careful to touch. Only grown ups.”

 

“But I'm almost growed up!” Jonas then proceeded to position his argument that he was all grown up because he was almost five whole years old and that's like way more than three or four years old. The whole time Felicity just humming agreeably as she finished their drive home. As she pulled into their parking space, she spotted Oliver's motorcycle headed down the road. 

 

“Well, since Oliver is so cool, would it be okay if he came over more? For dinner and movies? Maybe we can out on some adventures with him.”

 

“Yeah!! Can we go to the aquari-rum? I think he would like the sealions.”

 

“That sounds like fun, you'll have to ask him. Come on, let's get onto the house. Last one inside loses the race!”

 

She got out and unbuckled her wiggly son, who then darted for the front door. “I'm gonna beat you!”

 

“No, I think I'm gonna win,” She played along, grabbing Jonas’ half eaten burger and fries and scooping them back into the bag. 

 

“I beat you!” Jonas gleefully crowed from the top of the steps, waiting for her to unlock the front door. 

 

She was saved a reply as Oliver finally arrived, parking his motorcycle behind her car. Jonas immediately began running back down the stairs. 

 

“Oliver! You're here! Can I ride your motorcycle? I can go really fast.”

 

Oliver smiled as he set his helmet aside, and Felicity was struck by how genuine it was. Weeks ago a smile like that would have been rare. 

 

“Not today buddy,” Oliver apologized. “I don't have a helmet that will fit you. I'm here to hang out, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Jonas grabbed Oliver's arm and began tugging him along. “Come on, we gotta beat mom to the door! She's really fast!”

 

Oliver allowed himself to be tugged along, glancing back at Felicity as if asking if this was okay. She shrugged and gestured for him to go on. 

 

Both boys obviously beat her to the top of the steps, but she playfully jangled the keys as she followed. “Can't get in without me!”

 

They stepped aside to let her unlock the door but the second she'd turned the knob, Jonas darted forward and into the house. “I win!”

 

“So you did. Come on bud, kitchen table first. You gotta finish your food first then we can decide what we're gonna do.” She coaxed as she followed him in set down her purse, Oliver following after. 

 

“Okay,” he said agreeably, kicking off his shoes. “Mr Oliver you have to take off your shoes in the house!”

 

She turned back to him. “Oh, you don't have to…”

 

“It's fine, can't break the rules,” he assured with a half smile, before obeying Jonas’ order. 

 

“I need to pee!” Jonas suddenly declared before dashing down the hall to the bathroom. Both adults exchanged an amused look as Oliver moved to sit down on the couch. 

 

“Oh. Um…so I was wondering,” Felicity started, absently playing with her fingers, and glancing at him over the rims of her glasses. “When… did you want to tell Jonas?”

 

Oliver looked up, brow furrowed. “I’m not sure. I was kinda following your lead on that. I… I’d like him to know.”

 

“Tonight might be good,” She said softly. “He already adores you. And actually-it's kind of hilarious--he asked me today if you were my boyfriend, as unthinkable as that may seem.”

 

He watched her face for a long moment, and she bit her lip. 

 

“We don't have to, if you're not ready.”

 

“No, I want to, I just… Will he understand? Will he be upset? That… I haven't been here?”

 

“Definitely not. Besides the fact that understanding these kinda things is complex, all I've told him before was that his dad wasn't able to be with us because he died. Which… Obviously you are not dead. So that might throw him a bit but he's a smart kid.”

 

He seemed to debate to himself for a moment before nodding. “Okay. If you think he's ready.”

 

“I made it!” Jonas interrupted as he triumphantly opened the bathroom door. Felicity laughed. 

 

“Excellent. Good job. Hey buddy, can you come here with me and Oliver for a second? We wanna have a talk.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jonas asked with a furrowed brow as he puttered over. Felicity guided him to sit on the couch near Oliver before sitting down herself. 

 

“Nope, not in trouble. I just have some important news. Now, look at me.” She coaxed, taking one of his hands in hers and looking him in the eye. “Jojo, do you remember when we talked about your daddy?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, you said he never met me cuz he was in heaven before I was borned.”

 

She briefly met Oliver's eyes and saw his expression was soft, before returning her attention to Jonas again.

 

“That's right. Well, mommy just learned that she was wrong, and your daddy was just…Stuck very very far away and couldn't come home.”

 

Jonas considered this for a long moment, his features pensive. “Did he not have a phone?”

 

She smiled weakly. “No, not even a phone. He only just got saved and brought home.” She squeezed his hand. “Jonas, baby, Oliver is your dad. He had to be away for a really long time but now he's back and he would like to be your daddy.”

 

Jonas whipped around, eyes wide and a grin on his face. 

 

“Oliver, you're my dad?!”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said hoarsely, and Felicity realized he looked a little overwhelmed. “I’m you dad. Is that okay? I’m sorry I couldn't be here before now.”

 

“Yeah!!” Jonas jumped up and threw his arms around Oliver's neck, squeezing as tight as he could. Oliver returned the hug, and Felicity sniffled a bit as she realized there were tears in Oliver's eyes. She reached out to gently squeeze where she could reach on his arm. 

 

Jonas finally pulled away, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

 

“Does this mean you're part of our family now? Are you gonna come live with us?!”

 

“... Probably not,” Oliver admitted, and Jonas’s face fell. 

 

“Sometimes families don't always live in the same house, remember baby?” Felicity explained gently. “Remember how Bubbe lives far away, and she's still our family?”

 

Jonas nodded before a look of panic went across his face as he looked back to Oliver. 

 

“Are you gonna live far away? Do you have to go away again?” His voice croaked a bit and his chin wobbled as his eyes suddenly got watery. 

 

“No,” Oliver affirmed, reaching and gently squeezing Jonas’ arm reassuringly. “My house is only a few minutes away. I live with my mom and sister. You can see me every day if you want.”

 

“Okay good cuz I don't want my dad to live far away. Cuz you're a cool dad.” Jonas said as he let out a sigh and slumped a bit on the couch exaggerated relief.

 

Like that, the tension fled, and both Felicity and Oliver laughed. Jonas very cheerfully clambered into Oliver's lap and made himself comfortable. Felicity grinned and set to putting on a movie for the three of them. 

 

As the movie moved into its final act and Jonas began to nod off, Felicity could sense a reluctance to leave in Oliver. After debating with herself for a moment, she spoke up quietly.

 

“Oliver?” He looked over quickly and Jonas blearily looked over as well. The curiosity in their matching expressions brought a grin to her face. “Hey, so we sometimes make a pillow fort in the living room and have a sleepover on the weekends. Maybe… You'd like to join us tonight?”

 

Jonas squealed excitedly, suddenly wide awake, looking to Oliver with a spectacular set of puppydog eyes. A smile crept onto Oliver's face and he nodded. 

 

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this one! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or requests for moments in this verse.
> 
> As always, if you're interested in more of this, subscribe to the series!


End file.
